


The last scene

by mini44



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Love/Hate, M/M, Money, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini44/pseuds/mini44
Summary: kihyun is so dumb, only cares about money and minhyuk is so rich and wants a man for one night





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

This is yoo kihyun .... uh .. nothing you need to know about me... but money ... Money is all I've been thinking about for the past 23 years and I do not know, maybe it will be also all what i will think about in the next 23 years ... I tried everything to get the money but I failed, and that's what makes me the loser I'm on now,The fact that I was a loser was not easy for me to accept, I tried to kill myself many times but I did not succeed, all because of 15-year-old child left by my parents for me to protect but instead he was the one who protects and saves me every time I go up on that long bridge trying to throw everything, including myself ....  
Every time I get money in some way I don't feel that I want to give them to the creditors or even the owner of the house we live in, it anyway does not cover the entire rent money, I just take my brother in date, buying him delicious food and makes him play until he feels the happiest person in the world ...  
I do not want my brother to feel that he has lost something just because he's my brother! I want him to feel that he has a great brother or at least thinks he has a great brother ...  
Every time I go with my brother in date I end up being beaten by creditors or the manager of the building where I live, I still feel proud, but this time the feeling was different at all when we saw our shabby clothes lying on the doorstep of our house and the door is closed, indicating that this house is no longer our home. It is not like we live in a large apartment, A narrow room filled of everything that is not livable. Why is the manager of this building so harsh? I did not pay the rent for only three months I mean, he does not need $ 200 sooner when he has all these buildings in the country ... I was very angry. The timing was wrong. they didn't have to throw our clothes like this, at this late hour of the night and in this cold weather! not after we had beautiful date ...  
I told my brother to wait for me aside and ran towards the office of the manager of the building to talk to him, actually I was ready to fight him ... I am angry at everything, myself, him, this life and money that hates me .... but god save him, I did not find him, this won't stop me, I know where i can find the owner of this building .. Yes I had to go to him from the beginning, The manager would not do anything to me anyway, he probably received orders from the owner, what i should go to, I am unhappy now and I must find the cause of my unhappiness, that arrogant old man who is insatiable...  
I ran there on my feet as if 6 kilometers nothing  
I have lost my house there's nothing to be afraid of, The house was the only thing that kept people from seeing my miserable life that I was trying to hide, I'm not ready to face my brother, who i always promised him with the best life, I'm not ready ..  
I've come to that nasty company that i has stopped in again and again whenever I feel like I want to insult anyone ... Maybe you think I have no right to insult or even resent them but I've always hated the treatment and the eyes of the owner and his staff. I want to enter the company and create chaos. After all, I have nothing to lose. I may go to jail because of this, but the prison is better than living in such a miserable life.  
Before I took a step inside the company, a young man came out behind him many people, from the first look only, I hated that man, he is completely has the same arrogant nature that the owner has. By seeing all these subject faces behind him, I learned that he has a great position in this company and this is what is i want..  
I went directly towards him and greeted him a punch made him lose his balance, as if I did something terrible came four of those who was behind him and held me tightly, that arrogant young man remained standing stunned for more than a minute, I bet he received his first punch today ....  
"You! Are hundred dollars so important to you? What will you gain of evicted us from that dirty room? Do you think anyone would accept to live there except us?? You had to be patient until I found a fucking job to pay you, you bastard!"  
Although I punch and raised my voice with these words, but I still feel angry, maybe he is not the one who really angers me ..?

  
"How do you dare to insult our executive director on his first day here, you will surely die today"

  
I heard these words from a man who seems so stupid, I did not care what he said because I'm shocked! How this bastard who seems younger than me to become an executive director!  
this is not fair, I know it's all about fate but that everything happens before your eyes makes you realize that you were created on this earth just to be cursed.  
Yes, I had to realize for a long time that I'm a cursed person and that bastard's eyes at that moment was as sarcastic as if he was the person who cursed me so I harshly nudged the men were holding me and managed to get rid of them and went to punch that bastard again, but he repelled me this time and grabbed my hand after it was a centimeter away from his face, I'm sad I bet that this time my fist would destroy his elegant face

  
"Do you want to spend the rest of your life in prison?"

  
I heard his voice finally and what a joke he said  
"Yes, please, it's my wish .."

  
"No, it is not your wish yet, I will help you to become your real wish ..."

  
He pushed me on the ground as if he was touching something dirty and then told his men : "Get this trash out of here and make sure you take good care of it so that it doesn't not come back here again."  
As he said, like the trash i was thrown out by his men and kicked with their feet until I felt that my soul would come out of my body.  
I was unable to rise my body because I got a lot of beatings, suddenly i felt my body was rising up by a man I saw clearly standing behind that bastard before, so I expected another hit but the opposite happened exactly. ..

  
"he's harsh , is not he?...He is also so with everyone, he is even worse than his father. His father died a month ago and now he is the owner of everything because he is the only son. yes as you called him before he is a complete bastard and I never advise you to go back to him. I know that life is difficult to live these days, but believe me he will make it harder for you. Be careful and live in peace, even if your life is difficult be sure to die in peace. I think that's what fate wants from us "

  
Hearing such a warm tone after being severely beaten was enough to make me cry, but I stood still, I could not see the face of this man. I just felt his hands around my shoulders. I feel shame to see him. He also puts a sum of money in my pocket and I do not do anything about it. Perhaps, even once, it is okay to accept money from a stranger, perhaps God sent it to me because he may have pity on me, perhaps ... I accepted the money and I continue to tell myself that there is nothing to be ashamed of, I will not meet this nice guy again anyways .....

  
"Be sure to live a good life .."  
This was the last sentence I heard from that man before he left, I looked at him and wanted to see his face clearly but he left away, the only thing that my mind saved about him is his long height ....  
I walked with heavy steps but without anger, yes I was hit but I'm not angry at all as if the person I wanted to beat is me, I feel a bit of freedom now because of that man's words. It's been a long time since I heard someone talk to me so warm, I think I finally found my my ideal type, a girl talks to me warmly, , It is a great reason for love:someone is talking to you softly....  
Ah, it's funny to think about love and my ideal type while I'm in this situation, no girl would dare to think of a big loser like me.  
I am back to my brother who must be waiting for me. I have money with me now, I do not need to be ashamed of him, but I have to think about a suitable reason for the beatings marks on my face because I have a clever brother. But I do not need to, my brother also did not survive ...  
I would not mind if I was beaten, it is okay if I was insulted badly if I was treated as a trash but not my brother !! not the reason that prevents me from killing myself!! ... My heart stopped when I approached and saw him lying on our clothes was like one of them, I took his face with my hand, I trembled, I was afraid that he was hurt badly, his nose was bleeding and his head, he looked at me and smiled, yes that stupid smiled .."Finally you're back, I was afraid to death .."

  
I hugged him so hard to comfort him, but in fact I wanted him not to see my tears fall cried, but I really wanted him not to see my tears fall, I cried ... crying did not seem to be a bad thing but one thing, that makes you want to cry more, I shut myself so that my brother does not hear me crying, I hated everything around us that moment I want to make that arrogant man pass through the most severe agonies, no i will be sure he will pass through that . I will never forgive him for what he did to my brother.  
I hugged him until I hold my tears then looks at him again. "I'm sorry, I will not let this happen to you again ..."  
"I know ... i feel save now, I always think you are the strongest person I met"  
I want to laugh and cry at the same time ... this is a pathetic feeling ..  
"Do not you need the hospital? .. Do you feel pain?"  
"I'm fine, don't worry, I only got two hits and then I begged them to stop."  
This made me feel very bad, sighed and then gave him my back "ride .."  
"What are you saying? I am not a child anymore I can walk alone"  
He got up and walked in front of me as if nothing had happened just so he would not ride on my back. He was a child and he will still be a child for me ...  
I did not discuss him. He would hurt himself more by trying to prove to me he's fine ... I took him to a hotel, thanks to that nice man's money then i took care of his wounds ...  
Once I made sure my brother slept I came out looking for the location of that arrogant bastard, I would not forgive him for this, it took for me ten hours to find the place where he lives, Ironically, he's staying in a nearby hotel.  
I wrapped my hand well in my my undershirt and wore a mask. I would not talk to him, I would punish him directly. Those people don't work with them talk, I know that for a long time, I'm sorry nice guy, but I can not live my life in peace anymore...........  
It's so hard to live your life simply while the people you love are hurt. this why am I now in front of the door of the suite of that man ready for everything even death, one .. two ... three ... The door was opened and he was wearing a bathrobe, he looks different here but has the same arrogant look, pushed him and closed the door behind me then throws my fist directly to his face as strong as my body could, and was strong to make him fall on the ground, I don't not waste any seconds and continues to hit him with my fist, It's been a long time since I hit a man with my fist so hard, my hand starts to hurt but i have no plan to stop but I have to do when he used his legs to throw me aside, the situation changes, he tops me now, but I am not worried at all, he does not seem strong.... He was only able to take off my mask, I'm not too afraid to reveal my identity, but he seems to be interested in knowing who I am more than to beat me ...

  
"Damn you, why are you strong for ....?"

  
"Did you think you would survive after you hit my brother? you will die between my hands today, arrogant bastard!.."

  
I pushes him on his stomach to makes him fall aside from the pain, I don't care about him being in pain and i finds it a chance to hit him more, I want him to hit him as much as I can maybe I won't be able to touch him after this time,

  
"Do you think this will make you feel better or make you feel less loser?"

  
His words hit me hard and made my muscles loosen up and allowed him to overcome me and give me the first punch, it's not bad. it made me feel that one of my teeth had moved from his place, but I would not let him repeat it, I went back to hit him again but the hotel staff's knocking at the door stopped everything "Dear customer we will go to change bed covers"  
I realized that I had to stop everything here. I looked at his face. There was only blood flowing from his lips and forehead. I did not feel very satisfied but I had to withdraw.

  
"You are really brave, but you will not survive this ."

  
I did not pay attention to the nonsense that I heard from him and went out quickly. I ran back to my brother as far as I could but I was too late. I'm always late.This time I did not find him.....  
"You have 24 hours to pay back, otherwise you will not see your brother again"  
It is only twenty-four hours. There is not even time to sell my organs. I don't even know when my brother was kidnapped, what the exact same time, Maybe I now have only fifteen hours ......  
What do I have to do, I am incapable of doing something, do I have to steal ?, I do not care about ethics at all, morality is just nonsense made by the rich to live in peace, maybe even if i steal I will not find $ 20,000 dollars, I am on the verge of madness now and I can think of nothing but what my brother is doing right now  
Yes!!  
he is !!  
The only person I'm sure that has the money now, that arrogant bastard, I did not even retreat for a second to return to him knowing that returning to him now may be unsafe at all but I have no other choice, I bet that only one of his rings is enough to pay the amount ... I just wish he did not leave the hotel already, I rushed back there hoping he's still there ..  
I barely caught my breath to knock the door at least, and here is he again, fortunately, opens the door to me, his face still looks fine even with the bruises i made, this is not fair but I smiled subconsciously, I was glad that fate was beside me this time and didn't let him go , he Looked very confused because of my smile

  
"You're really brave to come back again ..."

  
I ignored him and grabbed his hand to take off his gold bracelets and I was wrong. I had only to take off his bracelets without grabbing his hand, He expected me to hit him so he grabbed my neck and forced me to enter then pushed me against the door after he close it.  
"Do you think I'm a joke? If you hit me once doesn't mean I'm easy, it means I have allowed you, but I'm not planning to allow you anymore and I'll teach you a lesson now."  
he punched me in the face but I accepted his punch with a big heart, even though it hurts so bad because he was wearing a ring. Before he gave me another punch, I spoke ...  
"I need money, I need the wristband that you wear only"  
my voice barely came out because of his big hand that was all around my neck choking me

  
"So you made all this play because you want money ...? You're really a complete garbage"

  
"Yes, I'm garbage, so give me twenty thousand dollars so you do not see this garbage again"

  
"It seems you still think I'm easy, even if you kneel for me, you won't take one dollar from me"

  
I kicked his leg to make him leave my neck and pain make him do. I hate this man and I hate the way he looks at me, for the moment and because i hate him so much, I wanted to leave but I retreated. It was not the right time to think about my feelings and emotions.

  
"get lost before i actually kill you.!!"

  
Even if he did not say this his eyes were enough to tell me that, people like him need to be begged to satisfy their arrogance and anger, they only want to enslave people to feel better,, so I should not feel bad about it, it's just an emergency, , It is okay if I do this for one time,It is okay if i kneel and beg,There is nothing wrong...it's okay ...  
"Please, save my brother .. I beg you"  
The only thing I can see is his legs, I was totally subjugated to him as someone who is sincerely asking for forgiveness..

  
"Why should I do that to someone who insulted me and beat me?"

  
he was somewhat right and this made me unable to respond ...

  
"Since you realize that, leave..I'm sick of seeing you"

  
I must do something but I have nothing but begging over and over again  
"Please .. I need my brother i can't live without him"

  
"Why do you want to live just go and kill yourself somewhere"  
I don't know why I'm still has a feeling of being hurt in this time, I did not care and continued to beg

  
"Please ... I will do anything you want from me"

  
"What do you think I want from trash like you?"

  
His voice sounded like he had heard the funniest joke in his life and he was right. What does a person like him want from a loser like me?

  
"I will kill myself, if you want ...."

  
I raised my voice when I felt like he wanted to leave, maybe what i said seemed childish and random but I meant it and he just laughed.  
"You must believe that your spirit is important to me as well, The only thing I want from you is to go out of this place and not see your face again"  
I did not seem to have anything to do with this man, I stood up , I also do not want to see his face but I had to make some victory before I go

  
"I had to smash your face completely, what a lose"

  
I wanted to make him feel bad or at least not feel anything but he just laughed  
"Yes, this is the real you, the begging and submissiveness does not suit you at all"

  
I was honest when I begged a little while ago but it seems he just likes acting, The step I will take outside this room I knew I would lose a great opportunity to get the money but I could not do anything about it ... no There is only one thing left, I went back to the second time but stubbornly and with more effort I sat down and grabbed his leg like a child to stop him from moving

  
"I will not leave until you give me money, you can live without twenty thousand, but I can not live without my brother"  
My situation now may seem embarrassing and pathetic, but I am sure that time will heal everything and erase this embarrassing moment from my life, i just have to focus on what will be his reaction now.

  
"Are you trying to force me now?" I heard the longest sigh of my life coming out of him "I can not give you money so simply, you're not even good with me .." Then he threw me away from his legs as if i was dirty thing "leave or i will call the police"  
Now I am angry I have tolerated enough, I will leave as he said, i give up but shall i kill him before ..?

  
"listen.. you said you would do anything for money, well if you stay here with me tonight to sleep with me I'll give you the full amount"

  
His face seemed very upset, as if he had been forced to say these words, but this is something I should not worry about. What I have to worry about is what does he mean?  
"Don't tell me that ...y you are afraid to sleep alone, no wonder you look like you did not reach the twentieth yet"  
he raised his top lip with a sarcastic smile, "Do you pretend you're innocent now ?, okay I'll make it clearer i want to have sex with you in other word i want to fuck you, did you get it now?\"

 


	2. just for one night

I'm very shocked to put this in words, how can two men have sex, this is very random, I just want to ask him only one question: "Are you serious?"

"You don't want to? then leave ...."   
He pushed me and urged me to leave and I am very confused but The only thing I have in my mind now is money

"Well I'll do it .. I'll do it, but be sure to send the money before that"

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me "Are you sure? You look straight as fuck,You even look like you did not have sex with woman before, did you?"

It's not the summer but I feel so hot, I pushed him to breathe well "non of your business!!, all you want is agreement and I agreed, Don't ask unnecessary questions"

He looked at me for a while and then went and picked up his phone. "Well if you give me the number of creditors I'll call them and send them money and I'll make sure they bring back your brother where he was"

I breathed a sigh of relief and did not hesitate to give him the number. Everything was solved within a quarter of an hour, I even heard my brother's voice and I was sure he was fine, I learned at that moment to trust only money and nothing else, Nothing makes life easier than money..

"Since your brother is save it is your turn to fulfill your promise " he showed me playful smile" Do we start now.."

My stomach was shrinking, the joy of the moment was replaced by horror now, I do not know but my stupid thought was hoping it was just a joke but maybe it would not be that difficult ... I mean .. I feel embarrassed but I don't know exactly how men do sex and maybe if I knew the situation would be easy  
"But before that I want a to use your phone .."

"Are you trying to call your friends to save you from this situation, forget that you're definitely getting laid tonight "

"Friends in my ass, I want your phone for something urgent I will not talk to anyone you can watch me"

He handed me his mobile phone, doubt and suspicion filled his eyes, I took the phone and made quick research about how men do sex and I wished that I would not do, my whole life was a lie, every cell in my body shuddered, I am shocked how something like this exists and I only know about now, When I realized the truth of the matter and realized that I would go through this too, I felt a shit I had not felt before. I admit I was stupid and reckless but I can not do this ... I really can not ..... I want to cry and beg and kill myself but not do this ...

"Why does your face look dark? Are you trying to act a play to survive yourself?"

"No,.. but are you okay with sleeping with someone you call garbage"

"Yes since I can throw it away after one night"

He said to me without indifference as he takes his phone back and then suddenly bursting into laughter, I am very angry and I want to destroy every bone in his body and now he laughs !! I deserve it, I am the one who came to bastard as him. He wants to tell me something now but he can not because of laughter ... Can you believe, finally was able to talk

"did you search for how men have sex together ... ???????? Have you agreed and you do not know how it happens? On which planet you have lived exactly"

How did he know that and I made sure I was out of the research, but no wonder the last phone I bought was 10 years ago when I had a family, the technology must have evolved, ah I feel terribly embarrassed, I seem to have finally made a black past,,

"now I really want to have sex with you and you don't have to worry. I'll teach you tonight how men do it."

I am thinking of many crazy ideas now to get rid of this miserable and embarrassing situation and the most insane was I kill him and then kill myself, this situation is just shameful ...

"strip now .."  
He said, sitting on the bed ready to see me, it happens and I can not refuse, I only have to sell myself and my soul tonight to this devil, I will treat it as a tax of happiness that awaits me without debt forever, I will forget this night later as if it did not happen, I should not worry, all I have to is do it Quickly, I took off my jacket and then my inner shirt, I suffered a lot during that as if the baby was taking off his clothes for the first time, it was really hard, my hand hung here and there, after I finished stripping my upper body it's time for the difficult part, My lower body, It was hard to do it, I avoided looking at his eyes,if i looked at him during that I bet I would see glances bothering me I already can feel his eyes burn my body, when I opened the last buttons in my pants and I was about to take it down, he pulled me from my bare waist to him, I dreaded at this sudden move I was already scared of the idea of stripping and this was too much, I am now in his lap, knees on both his thighs and arms around my thighs just under my butt.My hand automatically went over his shoulder, I am unable to response, Just look at him from above, My mind is in trouble  
"I will do the rest, all you have to do is just forget for a short time that we are enemies"

"How can I do that..."

"don't do it then!, this will make you hotter"

He didn't wast second after and threw me in the bed and came on my left side clinging to me and began to feel my entire body as well as the chills got over my entire body

"you aren't bad close up .."

I feel bad, I feel a deep hatred within me grows for this man "Just do it quickly .."

"Let me examine my favorite part first." Then he stuck his hand inside my pants, feeling my ass, and I had the strangest feeling ever ...  
He exposed my ass completely and took off my pants and my underwear at once, and I used his hand to hide my eyes from this embarrassment.

"Do you pretend you are cute now? It does not suit the person who made all these bruises in my face"

I let his hand go. Uh I do not know why I did not close my eyes instead or use my hand at least, I was in high level of embarrassment to realize that I used his hand.  
I looked at his face for the first time from this proximity, He has those eyes that will seduce everyone, ofcourse except me, his face looks so fine even with the bruises that i made.

"You are very rich but it seems that no one cares for your bruises.."  
I wanted to provoke him, he seemed to me as a lonely person, Otherwise, he would like to waste his time with someone like me

"My face will remain handsome even with scars, don't not worry about my bruises and worry about your face"

"Why, you did not even make anything to my face"

He touched my bruises with his long fingers "There's a lot more ... here and here ... and here ..." His finger stopped on my lips where the wound he had made, pressed lightly there ""don't worry about this one I'll cure it now .."   
In the blink of an eye I found my lips between his lips ...My first kiss .. I got it from a man .. a man I hate so much ... and was not innocent at all .... I was not disappointed by as I am now ..Damn he enters his tongue now, pushed his chest to make it stop "Did you have to kiss me ?, just do it and I will leave .."

"You seem to have forgotten that you were paid for this, don't dictate what I do I will do it in my way so shut up and don't spoil my pleasure .." and grabbed my hair and pulled me to kiss me brutally, he did not care whether I breathe or not, all the grunts I begged ignored,I don't even know where I put my hands. I feel suffocated in the most disgusting way. I feel a lot of hot things inside me, his drool was the most shocking thing ...  
Finally let my mouth and finally breathe out, I feel my lips swell, it sucked so much ..

"Yo sound virgin .."

Is it clear, I have done my best to make it not clear,  
He started taking off his bathrobe and I could not stop my eyes from looking, he got a wide shoulder and a long penis ... oh no he is he going to enter all this inside me ... I started feeling pressure .. but it's too late I'm already on my stomach and my ass cheeks are done separating, I felt his skin surround me from each side, his body was warm with so many degrees of my body, as we are in winter now, he does not seem to try to feel cold before ..   
his hand made its way under me to hold my chest I knew he was about to do it, 

"Please be gentle..."  
I said in a low voice afraid of this new experience ..

"i hate it when it's gentle.."

" What?"

"Sex"

My body trembled, is he interested in violent stuff, I just prayed that it does not hurt, it's the end ...  
Even though I only felt that I can say that he is entering his finger inside me now, what he is trying to do!! with the hell!! ... it is already painful, but he entered the second finger that made me scream and lose control of my arms and push his nose with my elbow.   
It hurts him and made him pull all his fingers out, Even with my knowledge of the extent of his pain, I did not even turn into him, he deserve that. I would not have hurt him if he had not hurt me from the beginning ...  
What surprised me was that he did not say or do anything to me and I do not know whether he was angry or not, he just changed his position silently and came on top of me, oh no, would he choose this position to do it, his previous position behind me was better! I don't see him and things were a million times better. It will be hard to avoid his eyes and he is above me now, I am stressed  
He found a proper position between my legs and then gathered them and put them around his waist so that he could insert his dick. Oh my God, things become real in front of my eyes. His legs were bigger and longer than my legs, Seeing how my legs looked smaller around his hip made me frustrated, his legs were enough to dominate me. He began to enter his dick.I felt strange, but I'm fine. The more it get in, the more strange I feel. But now I'm not fine. It started to hurt and what frighten me that he starts to do it faster. He intertwined his fingers with mine and held it tightly as he leaning closer and burried his face in my neck, his breath was hot and it almost burning my me. I felt that he controlled all my body and it was even hard to breathe because of his chest that was pushing on my chest, My God i was completely fucked up and I can not do anything about it, I want to cry, What is happening now is a madness, I have been fighting with this man to death this morning and in the night sleep with him.!! Life is a bit scary because you can not predict it at all.

I felt a lot of things tear up inside me as he pushed inside me, and I felt as if my ass was divided into half, I lost control of my voice when I felt a burning ache across my entrance and screamed "It hurts !!... stoppp!!"

"I should had to stretch you more, what the fuck are you tight for? Certainly will hurt you from now on"

From the beginning I learned that I would suffer through this but this is so much to handle, it's strange and painful but I don't know why I am hard now, it's his chest fault that kept rubbing my chest, I am sensitive there ...  
Being in the bottom for the first time is like falling into a abyss, especially with such a ruthless dominant as this man who tops me now, he goes deeper, I need to stop him but I know he won't listen

"You're not trying to take revenge on me right now, do you??"  
I looked at him for the first time in this position. He smiled at me, and my heart did not feel comfortable about it.

I screamed a lot of times because it was so difficult to bear, even the bed was moving a little every time he was pushing inside, and when I reached that point where I could not bear it I cried and made for myself a very embarrassing past ...  
I tried to hold my tears before he noticed but I did not succeed, He turned to me from the start when he felt my breath becomes heavy and instead of showing any sign of pity smiled in front of my wet eyes " cute.."

He whispered that I am cute .. I am ?? .. This is the last word I would like to hear from him now,That's never been a compliment to me,..

Finally, he pulled his dick out and i breathed with relief. I thought that was over but he came back in a way I can never imagine, faster and stronger, I never realized because of the pain that I screamed and cried very much only when my throat became dry as everything was over for real at the moment he took my face between his fingers and forced me to look at him as he released his hot seed inside,  
I don't know but that made me feel so bad, The way he stared at me during that, I really feel lost but that stare confirmed the feeling, made me lose altogether ...   
My feeling during sex was quite different from my feeling of this viscous liquid inside, sex was nothing ....  
I was totally sick now, physically and spiritually, he pulled his penis out and i remained on the same situation I can't move my body as if my soul out of my body, I feel empty, He has released out a lot inside so I feel it on my entrance, I feel dirty ... actually I feel now of all the annoying feelings ...

Almost an hour passed and I was still in the same position. I could not even blink. I was very frustrated to do anything. During that I heard him bathe and go here and there until I felt clothes thrown at me.

"Wear these ..."

I just moved my eyes..

"Do not you plan to bathe?"

This bastard does not know how much my ass hurts ..." This is none of your business.."  
My response and voice may seem childish but I really hated to hear his voice at this moment.

"Are you angry because I did not make you cum? I could have done because you were really hard but I do not want to embarrass you more, you had enough ..."

" shut up "  
Oh, my God, he's really annoying, but thanks to him I'm now able to move so i can punch his face! i have to be strong,  
I did it for the money, I don't have to take it seriously, I'm sure I'll forget this nightmare someday ...

"You are finally moving .."

I ignored his comment and took the clothes he had given me, I don't have to lose them too, they look expensive! I may not get the chance to wear such clothes again, ugh walking is very difficult I could not help but walking like a newborn,and that looked nice view to him, I hope he gets a drill inside him one day .!!  
"You don't have to worry, everything will be okay when you wake up tomorrow .."

He speaks to me as an expert in this field. Even when he touches me a little while ago, his touch was expert. How many people did he fuck with.  
I have strange feelings when i looked at myself through the mirror, like my body is no longer mine...i don't know...   
I went out wearing loose black trousers and a white shirt. This outfit does not look like me. It looks exactly like him and it maybe doesn't make me want to wear it again ...  
I came out and saw him sitting comfortably on the sofa, drinking a beer wearing a black bathrobe and a little of his wet black hair resting his forehead. He would look charming to anyone seeing him now and of course not me.  
He just stared at me, from the bottom to the top " looks great .. "

"I don't take praise from you"

"I meant my clothes .."

fuck he's annoying again..

"Ah, you did not tell me what you feel now? Did you like it?"

" I feel disgusted.."

"It's always so for the first time ..."

"Do you still believe that it is my first time having sex ?"

" Yeah..."

Ah .. He seems quite confident and there is any lie would work with him, and I do not need it anyway I'm leaving now ...

"It was not that bad for me .."  
This was the last thing I heard from him before i closed the door behind me and left. I do not have to know how he feels. I do not know why he said so and I don't want to think about it so much.

 

This is my miserable story of the first time having sex in my life with a man I don't even know his name and I don't think he knows my name, it is crazy I know this but at least I am relieved of the creditors forever, all my hope now that I do not meet that man again even in my dream ...

It was a long way up to the hotel where my brother was, the hardest and longest way I have ever walked in. I felt that the eyes of all the people i passed by are judging me even though God only knows what I did with that man ...

That night changed my life, I can not deny That it made me question my sexuality sometimes, but I always blame the fact that it's my first sexual experience and it never means I'm gay ...

 

"you look different ..."

My heart moved with concern when my brother gave me this comment. "Why, is this because of the new clothes I wear?"

"Everything, ... Did something happen that I do not know about?"

I laughed to make the atmosphere comfortable "and what could happen ..."

"You have not sacrificed anything or did something bad because the money, right?"

"Why do not you believe me? I told you I got a job and asked them to pay me my dues in advance."  
I had to be serious and raise my voice to make him believe me or at least stop asking, I really feel bad because of what i did and don't need someone else makes me feel worse..

Because of the money that the nice guy gave me, I was able to find another room to rent. The money he gave me was enough to pay our room rent for three months. After all, that day was not a nightmare, I met the nice guy, What is disappointing is that I do not even know his name.

Looking for a job is the hardest thing I've ever faced. I know it's because of my shity grades, but I did a lot to get it, I have to get it to make sure my brother have money he enter the university within three years.

I thought I would forget that night and I would find work and live happily, but as if I cursed none of this happened ..


End file.
